


Heart of black and white

by zeroh0ur



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroh0ur/pseuds/zeroh0ur
Summary: Darkness and brightness was born together to bring wisdom and distraction with Ice and fire, winter is coming.





	1. Arya

**Winterfell**

she was currently returning from the rookery where Maester Luwin had tasked her to deliver some scrolls to Lord Stark when all of a sudden Lady Stark came...well...thundering towards her with a scowl that could curdle milk.

“And where do you think you're going, bastard?”

“Just delivering these scrolls to my Father” Arya always referred to Lord Stark as father whenever she was talking to her, she knew it pissed her off and she couldn’t for life of her to care.

“THATS Lord Stark to you bastard”

“Lord Stark...father, same thing really”

“You will refer to him as Lord Stark, am I clear bastard?” Catelyn seethed.

“Well he fucked another woman and I and Jon was the by-product of their coupling so by logic he is my father but I suppose that’s too hard to grasp for lesser more dim-witted creatures wouldn’t you agree Lady Catelyn?” Her blood was up and she was swinging wild.

*SLAP*

“HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT, BASTARD!”

Arya braced for the slap and was able collect herself “I apologies Lady Catelyn, it was a mere slip of the tongue. Not unlike us bastards to bring shame upon ourselves by merely opening our mouths are it?”

Lady Catelyn yanked the scrolls from Arya and brushed past her towards Lord Stark solar.

“Your father will hear about your disrespect towards me, mark my words”

Arya picked up on her slip up and couldn’t resist getting the last word in as she headed out towards the gods wood. Shut the door behind her, not waiting for the reaction Lady Catelyn was no doubt going to send her way. She doesn’t care.

* * *

Knock on the door.

 _I hope that it would be father or Jon_ the only people that came to knock on her door at the hour of the wolf. “Enter” 

“How you feel little wolf”

“I….fine”

All he answered with an eye roll and a shrug.

 _Damn those beautiful dark grey eyes_ she thought “why you come here Jon”

“I’m sorry my little pup”

Drop off tear come out to her eyes _not now_ “it’s not your fault.”

“It is, I had not been with you there”

With her silly smile “I just think how if mother had been with us or we with her” smile disappear, more tear come out and running through her pink cheeks. Tear on her big dark grey eyes makes him more uncomfortable.

He comes close to her and they hugs tightly and now tear come his eyes too “she….she love us…” he reply with cracked soother voice and striding closer, and before she can even realize he has caught her lips with her own, and his tongue is sliding across her bottom lip asking permission to enter. She gives it willingly feeling herself sink into his embrace, loving the feel of him on her, and wishing they weren’t related so that they could take this further. He pulls back and they both work to catch their breath. He pulls out of their embrace, kisses her forehead, and turns to leave, and before she can stop him he is out of her room.


	2. Eddard Stark

**Winterfell**

_My honour does not define me, my children do. Maybe Catelyn's family had it right all along. Family,Duty, Honour. Not for nothing had have the Tullys adopted these words, nor the order of their precedence. Family comes first._

He sharpening stark ancestor sword ice, then his thought interrupts when voice come. Someone waking toward his side.

"Cat?"

"I live here for ten and six years but this place….always have been feel me outsider but for you it's the only place for your peace."

"You are not out sider here" Silence feels in the air and she site there beside him for few moment.

"My love raven came from the Kingslanding, Robb said that his journey is uneventful (with smirk) and complaint about the heat"

"He could adjust the heat, he must be"

For long silence in godswood his lady wife retired and three men came.

"Lord stark, I presume that you heard about lions, roses and stags"

"I have Ser Eddam"  _we are in danger now_

Frustration on those face clearly appeared "We lost one of potential ally with Powerful army" Ser Eddam say with low voice.

"Lion's has not only biggest army but now they have control over biggest harvest stock, mark my word Lord Stark old lion will take control oven seven kingdoms in few years, we are stand alone. It's seem lions are impregnable"  _god helps us or we would be in doom and that I can't simply accept that faith_

"I'm aware Ser Gander, we will do those who in our ability to do"

"What that's Ned" ask Ser Gander

"Fight until last breath"

Ser Gander comes near to Lord Stark, putting his hand on Lord's shoulder "We will" he looks in his eyes and continue "Raven came from east, Pentos city is in storm" Lord Stark only nodded.

"My friend, your children are outside of Winterfell only little rickon is here. It's time to…"

Lord Stark interrupt "No, never….. I can't"

"Listen my friend, Arya is wildest thing. You can't hold her in these grey walls her whole life. Do you think she neglected that you allow Jon and hold her here. Jon will reject idea to leave north without her. Whole north knew you love her more than your true born offspring, your love to your daughter cloud your way of thinking"

"They are not belongs to here" Ser Eddam say

Ned face becomes more firm "They belong to north, to Winterfell Ser!"

"Make no mistake Ned, Seven kingdoms! She is not your sister Ned. This is hard thing to forget past but for realm, for children's future, please my friend" say Ser Gander. Ned tightens his teeth's and takes deep breath.

"We have no ally no supporters; no one will come to our course when fight comes. We cannot win this fight. They have biggest army, three kingdoms support, what we have only North. That is not enough. I have no intention to slaughter down my family my people for that chair"

"That chair rightfully belongs to him Ned, but we will do it for Justice. For Justice!" say Ser Eddam

"Lions on Iron thrones are terrible things. Seven kingdoms will be never safe in their rule. Robert's realm build on children death. We never support him that your friend reward child killer and make him kings hand. I ask you Lord of Winterfell can you support this folly. You believe that Robert is truly king?" say Ser Gander

_No lions are. This is not I expected. Robert, what you become. House Baratheon, Lannister, Tyrell joint there houses by marriage Lord Tywin secured Iron thrones from true heir or say any one. How can I do this? Lannister must remove from the kingslanding. They are biggest threat to realm._

With harsh voice "No"

They all silence, and feel there heavy breath each one knew that this beginning of new era or doom but never the less war is coming.

_I'm not prepared for this but I believed in my children. Robb is on his way, Sansa my sweet little girl always know her duty. Bran my smartest son i hope he will become who he wanted to be become, Rickon he will understand why I want to do this when he come in his age._

"Winter is coming" After hear those words through Lord Stark mouth three men gave small smile, now they know it's time for justice.

"Ser Damian fetch my twins to godswood" with nod they leave.

* * *

 After some time Ser Damian came in rush with heavy breath. "What happen Ser dami.."

"Lady Arya, she… "

Panic and fear come in to his head. "What she…? Ser Damian?"

"She came after hunt but, but her clothes soiled with blood and she brought some people and they also in some condition"

Before he finished his sentence Lord Stark runs toward Arya's bed chamber. When he reach chamber Jon, Ser Eddam are standing outside her chamber. Jon's face already in grave.

"Jon, how is Arya?"

Jon down his head, looking his own feet

"Lord stark nothing happen with her, she was unharmed" say Ser Eddam

"What happened?" Looking to Ser ask again

"I don't know Lord Stark, she said she feel tired, after taking bath she will talk to us what happened"

Ned stark gave nod, but thinking about her bloody cloths gave shiver in his body.

Jory come to Ned stark "my lord"

"What is Jory?"

"Lady Arya came with northern small folk, all women and children they said that they were attacked by criminals moon turn ago, they killed their men and made them prisoners, did improper thing with them. Lady Arya killed thus criminals and set them free, fetched here for safety"

 _Little pup what had you done?_  "Prepared room for them, drawn baths and supper send to them Jory"

"At once my Lord"…

Chamber door open and she stood there with her puppy eyes and pink cheeks with small crispy smile on her lips and she say with sweet little voice "Father..."

 _I forget this shit the world for you_  Ned look her face for long time and command "leave us"

knights leaved, Jon stand there for long time and he even did not blink his eyes that focus on her eyes his face did not gave up any clue.

"I'm fine Jon, see" she sign her body that look without any bruises. But Jon did not want to give up, he leaves without word.

"I'm in trouble father, that seem so"

"You are" with that he enter her room and she close door behind him then Ned sit on her bed while looking her, she stand to door and looking her feet.  _What can I do my love? I never become angry on you even I want to_

With smile on his face he says "Come here my little pup" Instantly her eyes brighten, smile become bigger, with few step she hug him then he release her and kiss on her forehead.

"Are you harmed my pup?"

"No father, I wanted to make it right. You see i saved thus helpless women and children from rapist and murderer. They are northerners. You had taught me that it's our responsibility to help them who can't protect them self and innocent too"

"I prod of you my pup; you have wildness in you, wolfblood flow in your veins…. More than Brandon and Lyanna. You have to careful my pup, world is too cruel and ferocious than beyond imagination hmmm" she nod

 _God help me_  "How many men you killed?"

Smile comes again on her lips "Ten and tree father, off course with Nymeria's help. They were criminals brought by night watch from the south to joint night watch but they fled before make to the wall"

"You could summon us, our soldiers could help you" before she answer he continue "That necessity, we can't do everything with our own hand child, some time we give our work to other"  _I can't lose you my little pup_

"I'm apology father for being reckless, but I can't leave them for more time to thus evil men hands, can i?"

"Some time you have to sacrifices or lose battle to win more big perspective. Tell me my pup if you injured or worse happened to you. You never free thus women from them they will suffer more, don't you think?" He's hand goes on her chin and rise her head to look in her eyes and continue "It's easy to suffer for day than give up life? If you give up life you can never make its right. You want anything in your life you have to learn patience."

Her face become suspicious "Father, what it's"

"I worry about you little pup" he kiss her forehead.

"No father i don't think so, please tell me… I will not tell anyone I promise"

"Tomorrow you and Jon will come to my solar, we have to discuss"

"What that father?"

Ned stands up open the door and looks her and says with smirk "first, you have to lookout Jon"


	3. king's Landing

**Margaery Tyrell**

When she was told that she would wed King Robert Baratheon's son crown prince, she didn't expect a spoiled boy. She didn't dare to tell her father.  _Always behind his mother skirt_. The last weeks had been more than frustrating for her. She tried her best to win the prince's favor, but he still showed her little attention. She spends her time with her brother Loras Tyrell and grandmother.

"All men are same so you must let him think he's having his way with you. Men are easy to control when they think they're having their way. I know you're cleaver enough"

The Queen of Thorns always has a great deal to say, especially on the topic of foolish men, but Margaery knows there is wisdom in her words, and she, like her grandmother, has given this marriage much consideration.

"That is something not quite right about that woman" she'd said to Loras with lead her eyes toward queen "She seems quite hate me"

"That is political alliance. She knows the wedding must go forward, but that doesn't mean she like you. She'll likely do as much as she can to make your life difficult." Loras say

"I don't mean to allow her to make it difficult at all, But I will be patient" she smile at her brother "what else have I to do but wait?"

"Dear, Prince needs skirt but which one?" Say Queen of Thorns

Both face gone in shock what grandmother said they can't grasp the meaning.

"My golden rose, Prince need skirt and after marriage you have to make sure that it's your"

"I will do my best grandmother"  _I need more than that Love, prince is spoiled boy, he never love me, grandmother trust me with seven kingdoms but how can I make sure with viper mother and her spoiled son, I can't except prince on my bed who will never… respect my feeling, god know i tried to make him friend, been good with him but he was pawn of queen who never wanted to lose her clutch on her son_.

 

**Tywin Lannister**

It was an unusual meeting for the Small Council. For the first time in years, King Robert made his presence known. What was even more shocking was that he was neither late nor drunk when he got to the council room.

"I am glad you're here Your Grace" say Kings hand.

"Oh, none of that Lord Tywin!" Robert Baratheon's voice boomed. "Spider! Any news of the dragonspawn?"

Lord Tywin was taken aback.  _What in the seven hells does he mean?_  He was not able to retort as Varys answered the king briefly.

"Yes, your Grace." Varys's eyes remained cast down. He did not know how kindly the king will take Varys news.

"Carry on then." the king snapped. "Give the bloody news!"

"Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen….." Varys took a deep breath before continuing. "Has escaped"

"What?!" Robert's face seemed to burst as he heard it. "How is that possible?!"

"Forgive me, Your Grace.", the Master of Whispers finally looked him in the eye. "I thought the assassins I tasked were enough. It was only after a day of no reports that my men sent backups. They found the men they sent dead. Lord Darry and some of the household are also dead, but there were no traces of the boy and girl."

"Unbelievable!" Robert was still fuming. "And they were right under our thumbs! How could you let this happen?!"

"The assassins that were found have sword wounds and blows." Varys tried to explain calmly. "It seemed there were skilled men that helped the Targaryen escape."

"Do you have any lead on to where they has gone?"

"No, your Grace." Varys once again lowered his eyes.

"Useless! What are we going to do now?" Robert felt the need for more wine. He regrets not going without a proper drink. He thought that going sober to the council meeting was a good idea, as he thought he'll hear some good news.

"My little birds are doing their best to track them down again. They could not have gone far. My little birds are looking for them in the other free cities as we speak."

"You better!" the king yelled as he stood. He needs wine and whores. "Littlefinger!"

"Yes, your Grace?" Petyr asked even though he already knows what His Grace will ask for.

"Send your best whores to my chambers!"

"Of course, your Grace, My pleasure indeed"

The Hand says "There are more matters of the crown to discuss. Will your grace stay for the meeting or not?"

"No, I will not" Robert answered in a grave tone. But he can't stomach a meeting now that he knows a dragonspawn is still wandering about. No, a meeting about the dreadful kingdoms is not what he needs.

"Well then, the Small Council meeting today is now adjourned." Lord Tywin called out. "Let's meet again when you can bless us with your presence, Your Grace."

King swiftly walked out of the council room, not even sparing second glance. All members followed after.

"Lord Varys you stay" called Lord Tywin, after every one leave the room.

"Lord Varys, what about Jon Arryn death", Lord Tywin

"There was no clue my Lord"

"You have to find out lord Varys, who killed Jon Arryn, is freely walk around. We don't know even them intention, you have any suspicious?"

"I 'm not Lord Tywin" Tywin Lannister nodded and Varys retire to the room.

_Who is this foe? It's very dangerous because they are invisible right now that is them damn advantage. I have to find out quickly. I secured Lannister legacy by joint my house to Tyrell but they are ambitious but will be stay in line after all them daughter will be queen one day. Remain House Martell, Martell never kill Jon Arryn then who? There is more than that happening here._

 

**Varys**

Varys was making his way when Petyr Baelish blocked his way. The new Master of Coins just smiled at the Master of Whispers.

"Well, Lord Baelish? Is there something I can do for you?" Varys

"No, no, my Lord"

Varys wishes he could wipe that smirk off of the little man's face. "It's just that I am curious. Your face tells me there is more than you're letting on."

 _I know Lord Baelish how to play; you want to know how Targaryen able to escaped, who help them?_ "I don't know what you mean." Varys gave him a small smile. "You should know by now that there's always more than people let on in this viper's nest."

"Yes. I guess that is true." Lord Baelish smirked once more. "But you see, your secrets are more valuable than others. What I'd give to know some of them."

"A pity" Varys totted and looked down on his lower half. "I do not think you have anything that could be of any benefit to me."

"It is a shame indeed" Littlefinger's smirk slipped. Whatever the Spider is hiding could not be known by the methods he's accustomed to. He would have to up his game even more.  _Chaos is a ladder_. he thought. He'll do everything to climb higher. Soon

_I knew your ambition lord Baelish. Baratheon, Lannister, Tyrell and Lord Baelish I enjoyed watching those faces when Starks will make their move. King Baratheon, Lord Tywin will piss off in them clothes, indeed. Robb Stark is not here only for royal wedding more interesting thing is Oberyn Martell agree to attend royal wedding but not Sansa Stark accompany him that is something new._


	4. Robb Stark

**King's landing**

The cool breeze coming from the forest felt pleasant on his skin. They rode out at dawn, when the first hints of sunlight appeared on the distant horizon, but they had little success in their endeavor.

Robb undertake a hunting trip to give his men time away from King's landing, but it seems this plan was failure.

 _Six moon in Vale and five moon in Riverrun made me miserable._ _South's heat is rots my arse while my baby twins are enjoy snow. oh god i miss them. king's landing nothing to Winterfell. How can people live here with pile of shit? when royal wedding take place, next day i will took my way. Aunt Lady Lysa is blaming to Lannister for Jon Arryn death but she has no proof. I have to be careful over my business, Lannister have been mastery on treachery and backstabbing._

"It seems your wolf is the only one who enjoys himself," Theon Greyjoy remarked jokingly and Robb came out from his thought

"True" Robb replied and smiled. "I heard you also enjoyed yourself last night…you and whore. What was her name again?"

"Ross" Theon replied and grinned like a fool. "Gods, I have never seen a girl with so many freckles…even between her teats."

Robb couldn't help but to give Theon a disapproving look.

"And I hope for you that your cock didn't venture between her freckled thighs" he replied

"You have to try. You are luckiest fool baster guest at royal wedding"

Nobody could deny that Theon had a rather crude sense of humor, but Robb enjoyed his lack of artifice when it came to such things.

"I understand what you are trying to say Theon" he replied and graced him with a smile. "But I can't…"

Theon cut him off. "If king offer me whoring free I never come out in to the brothel"

"Nobody denies that," Robb assured him calmly. "And you will have my support" and Robb laugh hard.

"The King insure me any high bride that i like. He will issue royal degree for me and make her mine. " Robb say "Surely, that counts for something."

"That's why I call you luckiest fool baster, at feast you did not interest in any woman" Theon

"Bran find out his bride, I'm here alone brooding about bride" Robb say with smirk

"True," Theon confirmed and continue "What about you? This Tyrell girl was stare you at feast, like bear looking for a pot of honey. She also has a rather admirable bosom if I may say so. Did you fondle her as well or was there more?"

Robb shook his head.  _I knew why_

"I danced with her and talked…that was all" Robb explained and led his horse pass the small brook crossing their path. The song of rushing water filled his ears and Greywind stopped to dip his head to drink.

Robb wished he could do the same. King's Landing was a terrible place. It stank and the constant heat didn't help. Even at night he sweated like a pig.

Theon smile at him and say "It seems the golden roses decided to venture into the King’swood."

Robb lifted his head and find Lady Margaery Tyrell's entourage riding along the dusty path passing the outskirts of the forest.

Lady Margaery was seated on a grey palfrey horse and garbed in a pale blue dress. Next to her rode her brother.

_I expected her to be proud and haughty, like so many southern ladies, but all I saw was a solemn young woman, pretending to play the happy bride. At least that is what i deduced from the feigned smiles and her tense bearing whenever she was in the prince's presence._

He lowered his head in greeting.

Lady Margaery didn't hesitate to halt her horse and flashed him a bright smile.

 _God please bless me with Robb Stark_ "Lord Stark!" she exclaimed. "A pleasant surprise, isn't it?"   _Boy was right about northern Lords they are here and more important alone. I have my opportunity for proper conversation with Lord Stark. oh he looks so handsome._

"It is indeed a pleasure to see you again, my Lady, my lord" he replied

Robb added when Lady Margaery's eyes fell upon Theon "May I introduce Theon Greyjoy, the heir to the Iron Islands and the men riding behind me are the Lords Robin Flint, Jon Umber and Cley Cerwyn"

All three of them dipped their heads and muttered a greeting.

"Well met, Lord Greyjoy. Well met, my Lords" Lady Margaery replied looking at her brother “this is my brother Loras Tyrell” he greet with bow his head.

"We are going to take fresh air and would appreciate your presence if it pleases you, my Lord," she explained and graced him with another bright smile. 

Robb was stunned by this offer, but also hesitant.  _What is she playing, she was betrothed to crown prince and i doubted the royal family would be pleased to see me in her company._

"My Lady…that would be hardly appropriate," he informed her politely, but Lady Margaery wanted to hear none of it.

"Not appropriate?" she asked and wrinkled her brows. Even frowning, she was pretty as a summer breeze. _Stark and their honour_

Robb blushed when he noticed his straying thoughts.  _Get a hold of yourself._

"If king didn't put his hand then this wedding was our, don't you think my Lord. I know it's not what I want, but I heard you are honorable and one of best sword fighter in realm. I want to get to know what I lose…Do you understand, my Lord?"

"I understand" Robb  _this woman will put me into trouble but i have to take it._   _Father wouldn't forgive me if I don't make use of this possibility._

"Wonderful!" Margaery exclaimed and threw a smile at his companions. "You are all welcome to join us."

"I thank you again, my Lady," Robb replied and soon enough Lady Margaery's retinue went to work.

Robb didn't believe his eyes as they started to erect a pavilion. They even brought chairs and trestle tables. But the cherry on top was the fool and the minstrel, who played up a jolly tune for the ladies.

His men were soon started talk with Lady Margaery's brother while Margaery attended to Robb.

"Tell me, Lord Stark" she said after a moment of silence had settled over them. "I heard in the North it snows even in summer?"

"Aye, we have summer snows" he confirmed quickly and met her gaze. "In fact, we have snow all year. I reckon the Reach is very different."

"Indeed," she confirmed and leaned closer. The smell of rosewater met his nose and he felt the urge to lean in, but recoiled instead. "The Reach is green all year, though now the first signs of autumn are becoming apparent. Maybe we will even be graced with snow. The maester believe this is going to be a long winter."

Robb was pleasantly surprised that a lady like her cared about such matters.

"winter is coming…." Robb said "Maester Luwin said the same. It is going to be a long winter, but I don't see why we shouldn't survive this one as well."

"I like your enthusiasm, Lord Stark" Margaery complimented and fanned herself fresh air.

"And I share your opinion…our harvest plentiful. We won't starve…so much I know. Well, back to the topic at hand. Tell me, about your family, my Lord. I heard you have sister and brothers…" she trailed off and gave him an expectant look.

"Three brothers… Jon, Bran and Rickon. I also have two sisters…, Sansa and Arya" Robb inform her

"What!?" she confuse, her eyes filled with curiosity. "Your father has two natural born children?"

"They are my baby twins" he replied instead. "I know it might sound strange to you, but i grew up together with Jon and Arya and I am very fond of them. The birth is not important to me"

"I see," she replied, a soft smile playing on her lips. "And yours other siblings? Please tell me about them."

"Bran wanted to be a knight, he is clever and I am sure he will make a good lord. Rickon is wild and half a babe. It is hard to say what will become of him; perhaps, father will send him to squire for my Uncle Edmure. Talk about my baby twins they are ice and fire"

"Sounds amazing to grow up with too big family" Margaery remarked in an amused tone. "I hope I will be able to meet them one day. May be they would like to visit king's landing?"

Robb couldn't help but to smirk.  _They must and whole fucking world will know when they come_

"I think that would be a good idea"

"I would like them" Lady Margaery assured him and folded her hands in her lap."Loras and I often fought when we were children. Now we are very close. My other two brothers are very close to my heart too. Willas spend his time in books. Garlan is one of best sword fighter. I hear you too so i like to see your spar match"

"I believe in you but I’m not best sword fighter" Robb replied

"My Lord has not confident in self" Margaery ask with curious look.

"You wound me my Lady, i did not say that i have not self-confidence, i said I’m not best sword fighter" Robb corrected her with smirk

"Who beat six men in single combat say he is not great fighter" Margaery say with sarcastic voice

"And how My Lady knew about my combat?" ask Robb

She blushes while looking her lap and say "ladies of court gossip about famous young wolf"

"Do they?" Robb ask with curious face

Margaery flushed smile playing on her lips “Why not?” Robb give her more confuse look and she continue “I told you my Lord early about your combat and you are heir of the North”

“Is that all” Robb ask again

 _No_ “More privacy would appreciate” Margaery smirk at him while staring into his eyes.

After silence

"I brought a necklace for you!" he explained. "I thought that we mean to each other so I made one necklace for you, but you are now prince's betrothal. This necklace I wanted to give you as first present for our first meeting unfortunately that didn't happened…."

"I like to have that gift from you, my lord" Margaery say with bright eyes with big smile on her face.

"Tomorrow, your time your place my lady"

 _It is what i want with you Robb Stark_ "I'm looking forward my lord, and please Margaery"

"What?"

"I would like if you call me my name"

"Then you have to do same my… Margaery"

 _my.. Margaery_ Margaery leaned over to squeeze his arm. Her touch sent a surge of warmth through his body.

And yet he is the heir of Winterfell. He couldn't allow himself such weakness. He pulled his hand away and graced her with a polite smile.

She seemed to sense this and pulled her hand away. He read disappointment on her face, which only woke more inappropriate feelings.

"Margaery" he repeated her name.

 _You want me too i know it Robb_ She nodded her head.

"Robb"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write your reviews and comments.


	5. Jon

**Winterfell**

All day work fatigue him. Without Robb now his all work lay on him. Lord Stark gave him work to deal with winter town and Arya is on hunting since week. Her work of negotiations with other Lord, response of ravens and scrolls, sits with Lord Stark in great hall for audience for people and count tax. This all works comes on his shoulder more exhausting for him.

Lord Stark has title of Warden of the North but in reality all work and responsibility is conducted by Arya since last two years. Lord stark taught them everything about ruling, lordship, war tactic. Without true born children in Winterfell and Lord Stark favour to Arya and fulfil her every wish gave her wings and make her wilder, passionate than ever.

Lately incident about Arya make him more thought that lead him to his bed.

_Ser Eddam gives me offer to go with him to Essos. I am not belonging to here but for my sister I have to stay. I can’t be responsible for her to choose between Lord Stark and me._

_She is my sister. This is my responsibility and duty to protect her from any impairment fall on her. She has been always in trouble. She have been grows up wild._   _I doesn’t figure out that she find trouble or trouble find her but one think clear is that I’m always ended up been away. This is frustrating._

Jon's thought interrupted when he saw Arya stand front of his bed. She wear dark red thin silk fabric nightgown. Her body shape spot clearly. She is now woman grow, she is small and skinny, with her big dark grey eyes and white snow like skin make her more beautiful that makes him bewitching toward her.

 _She looks breathtaking and stunning_  His eyes meet with her eyes and he drowning dawn in her eyes.  _Be strong_. He broke eye contact and looks the wall for some time, when he saw her again, she smirk and goes to the table. After putting wine and two glasses on the table that she brought with her, she tripped off her nightgown.  _She got naked!_  Jon staring at her with disbelieves. He does not want to say any word to her so he being silence.

“I saved helpless people I brought them to safety. But my family, gauds and friends all mad on me” she broke silence.

She poured wine in two glasses, set on chair “They are not happy because I’m girl. It’s not fair. Is it?” She asked with raising eyebrow.

She swallowed two sip of wine “On my sixth name day. Father asked me what I want. I told him that I want to become a warrior. Father asked me ‘why?’ I said 'I want to be like you so i can be goes in to battle defend our land, our family'. He smile after hear my answer. Kiss on my forehead and say 'you can't become a warrior my little pup' my heart braked at the moment and like river my tears flowed out in my eyes"

Took sip of wine again "father’s smile did not fade away. But I started crying more loudly. He lifted me and put me on his lap. I was crying till my tears were dried”

She sips wine again.

“You never told about this” said Jon with soft voice

She gave smirks to him and stare him for while “After my tears dried father putted wooden sword on my hand. I was confused by father action but no word came out in my mouth”

"Father smile at me and said 'You can't become a warrior because you was born as a warrior, you just need to hold sword; you are wolf… my little pup, never forget you have my blood. Blood of Winter King'"

They don’t talk for a while.  _Silence makes more peace so be it._   _That was reason why she behaves like wolf or say wolf behave like her. Lord stark have been hand behind Arya’s fierceness._   _Lord Stark spoiled her to the beginning_. Jon smirks for himself, gone to her and sat down front of her. Took glass of wine and drink it.

“I have nothing to worry about you. You could wear nightgown” he said and sign her body with his eyes.  _You are most beautiful woman in the world little pup, you known that?_

“You don't want. Are you?” she asked with silly smile.

“Yes I don't want. You have to”

She stood up while staring at him. She grows her eyebrows then he realized.

He stood up, took nightgown and dresses her. Smile playing on her lips while he dresses her with nightgown. At that moment he touch her face gently then leading his hands to her neck that gave shiver in her body. Her breath becomes faster. The sensation in her body gave her please. Jon's touch always given her pleasure. _You always bring smile on my lips; you are joy of my life_. She though

He stopped his game that he playing with her and he sat on the chair again.

After her breath sat normal she swallows her remaining wine. “This is your fault” she accused him while sitting on chair.

 _What my fault_ “What!? “ He asked with confuse look

“My small body, you snatched my height stupid! People see me as girl…! Little girl! I’m woman grow but because of my small body they believe I’m little girl of mother tits. So this is your doing!” she conform

“I… what… how is…” he lost his words for moment and asks again after came sense “What? I never did this. How you accuse like this to me?”

“I’m find out that…” she smugs on that

“What you find out that I took your body” he asked with sarcastic voice

“Yes you are. We are twins. We had to be equal. Don’t you think Brother…. Our eyes, hair, even face look like same but you… You are taller than me. How?"

He stared her for long time.  _You know how to make me in your way; you little spoiled brat_

He stood up with grabbed her nightgown and pulled her to his side after she came too close, he kiss her with passion. They enjoy kiss for long they could. After that they separated and gasped for air while looking to each other eyes with smirk on them lips. He put his hand on her cheek, lead his thumb to her lip and softly rub it for a while.

“Like this?” he asked with soft an amused tone.

“Yes…” she said with affection and repeats his word with passion “like this…”

They kiss again. They ended up on bed. They sleep together since they were children. This is one of them habit. but they never gone beyond kiss and some private touch. Its easy to sleep together because Lord Stark gave them separate tower only for them and three knights who always guarded them. Even in night one of them stand up at entrance of tower. Without Lord Stark and them permission no one enter the tower.  _that are the reasons we never have been catch_

“Father wants to discuss some matter with us tomorrow” she said. Her head is on his chest.

“You think Lord Stark know about us?” Jon said with worry voice.

“I don’t think so, even father know. You have nothing to concern. Stupid”

“Nothing is concern! That is our reason to concern Arya. People would not accept our relation. We are brother sister. God will curse us for our sin”

“So be it” she said with smirk

 _To stubborn_ “Little pup, world would not accept us. You have to understand that. Its is to dangerous. Lord Stark will forbidden us for staying together”

“I don't give any fuck on the world. Well world accepted Targaryen why not us?”

“We are not Targaryen”

“Then first Stark” she said with joy tone

“We are snow not Stark” _You always believe you are Stark. But we never will be. I want to be Stark too my pup_

“Stark, Snow, Targaryen. You know why the world accepted Targaryen dynasty and their brother sister marriage?”

“So they could keep their blood pure” he reply

“Yes but their blood was nothing to the world and they were foreigner for Westeros”

“Then why?” he asked in curiosity

“They conquered Westeros; people of Westeros had been bend a knee to them. That mean they had power to do what they wanted. They started took off any head that raised against them until there were no head remain to raised and finally people choose heads on shoulders than their rituals"

 _She wants to do same as Targaryen did._ “You don’t mean it?” he asked

She raised her head and gone toward his face and gave quick kiss on his lips “I mean it” she said firmly while staring his eyes.

 _How can she even think like this?_ Jon was stunned by Arya’s intention to go in hell for him.

“I will ask father for our marriage” she said with smirk on lips

“Are you mad!!?” Jon yelled in shocked

“You don’t want to?”

He hesitated for time and finally said “Arya I want to have you mine, but….”

“Then it's decided. Tomorrow I will ask father and well, my brother you will be mine forever. So tomorrow i want you beside me. We do it together”

 _If i disagree, You will find out one way or another. Discuss this matter with Lord Stark would be good think_  "You have more faith in Lord Stark" he said with amuse tone. she narrow her eyes.

“Is there anything I can do your grace?” he tease her

“Yes, sleep well brother tomorrow will be long day”

“As per my queen's command” with that she patted her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

 _Lord Stark will hang me or will give taste of my neck to his ice._ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please write your reviews and comments.


	6. Cersei Lannister

**King's landing**

**Sixteen years ago**

All she could feel was an agonizing pain; her entire body was shaking violently and all Cersei Lannister wanted was for her child to enter the world and for the never ending storm to end. The thunder roared in her ears as the winds picked up and shook the Red Keep. She gripped onto her twin’s hand tightly, wishing for the murderous pain to cease. She had labored for six hours. Her muscles tightened and with final excruciating push, she could finally fell the child shift and emerge from the safety of her womb. _I am not frightened nor will I ever be_ Cersei thought stubbornly as she grits her teeth and pushes. _But you are, are you not?_

“You are doing well” Jaime encouraged and squeezed her hand in reassurance. All her fears of death faded away then when she looked in her brother’s fierce eyes that reminded her of her own, of their mothers. “Push, Cersei. Just one more push. It will all be over soon enough, I promise. I can see the babe”

Cersei instinctively followed his command and screamed out her agony, her back rose high from bed and with the little strength she had left, finally pushed the baby from her body. She let out softs of relief, collapsing back onto the bed with a soft bounce and closed her eyes. Letting her limbs relax and weaken from the effort.

“Many congrats, your grace it is a girl. A princess” Grand Maester Pycelle said as the midwife placed the baby in her shaking arms. With that Grand Maester Pycelle and handmaidens leave chamber and closed door.

_A girl my daughter_

All her breath left her as she stared down at her child, her daughter. My little lioness she reached for the silk black cloth that partly covered the baby’s face in desperation to see her child fully.

However as she pulled back the red and black cloth that covered her small bundle her smile goes bigger than ever. Blonde hair _my daughter have blonde hair_. But then baby open her eyes and her heart lurched and stuck in her throat. _Grey eyes!_

“Jaime……” she started crying.

Jaime came close quickly and stared her baby for moment and said with smirk “Cersei, baby is so beautiful, she has our hair and… “

She is happy. Happy or fearful both feeling at ones. Her tears was flowing out from happiness or from fear she doesn’t knows. _oh my Ned you gave me what I wanted. Our baby has my hair and your eyes_ Light and dark grey color pattern of her eyes is making her eyes most beautiful, stunning with blonde hair.

“Please Jaime do something” She said with sober voice

“I will back in time” With that he gone out of chamber.

_My little wolf, Ned our love came in this world. I’m your child mother. We have beautiful daughter. She has your eyes that will remind me of you my whole life, your love and your respect._

Her thought disturb by sudden door open. Jaime, Ser Barristan Selmy, Jon Arryn enter and closed the door. All seem pale and terrifying.

 _Ned. My daughter. What you did Jaime?_ She quickly tightened her grip and closed her baby to her chest. She was in grave. _They will hurt my baby my love_ tears came out in her eyes and shiver came in to her body. She has no energy to fight back.

Jon understand situation “Your grace we did not come here to harm your baby” Jon Arryn said with worry voice

She was in shocked but couldn’t believe in them. _They came here to kill my daughter._  She looked at her brother who is also worry. _He betrays me_ her anger boiled.

“Your grace can I see your daughter?” asked Jon.

She has no choice. Her shield has her brother and he was brought them here. She nodded and Jon took her baby in his arms. He stared her and Ser Selmy also came to her too.  They both staring her like seem ghost.

Smile appears on Jon’s face. “She looks beautiful your grace” looking to her.

“Please don’t kill my child, my baby please my lord i beg you” she begged to him

“She will grow most beautiful woman your grace” insure Ser Barristan Selmy

“How dare you to mock me. I will take your head...” Cersei yelled with her all remaining energy. _But how? If my baby dies so am I. she is the only reason i'm breathing. she is my life_

“Cersei….” call Jaime. She looked him with water eyes and he continues “we are not here to kill your daughter so please calm yourself and relax”

Before she could answer Jon said “Your grace … I don’t know what to tell you” _no one on what to do. If Robert will know then there will be anther war._

She understands and nods while looking her baby

“Tell me that you can fix this….” She looked up.

Jon Arryn sighed and placed his hands behind back “I don’t know if I can ... things are very heated, your grace if Robert found out that Ned bedded his wife…”

Cersei clenched her jaw “I did not regret that neither Ned. But please kill me if you want to but let my baby live. She is born out of love my lord, she is innocent”

Jon said again “There hasn’t been news of Ned for weeks and if Robert found out about this...” he paused like worried father “Ned is far from home with an angry King and Tully’s between him”

Feeling the tension in the room the little baby fussed. Cersei rocked her gently, kissing her head and found Jon watching the child and mother sadly. Cersei held the baby snuggly placing her head against her, she was scared. She thought of running back to the Rock to hide inside the mountain fortress with her child and let Robert Baratheon break himself against it. But her father wouldn’t hide her. Tywin Lannister would take her beautiful little baby and throw her from the wall into the ocean.

It was an assurance once that her brother would defend her from Robert Baratheon’s wrath. Jaime would slay the oaf if tried to touch her and the child. But now she didn’t believe he would when she showed him the child. Her brother had steeled himself when he learned she was with child, he knew he would have to endure her pregnancies with another man’s children. But he saw the Stark grey in her daughter’s eyes he become sad but did not saw on face.

Jon seemed to see the fear in her eyes “Robert is out hunting… he won’t be back for a fortnight” he announced walking toward window with baby “There might be an opportunity that will present itself to me, your grace”

“It’s all I ask for my lord” she said timidly. She was scared for her baby.

The kindly old man came to her bed side and gave her baby to her arm with smile “I’ve known Ned since he was eight years of age. He’s always the son I never had and always wanted. The same goes for Robert, as thick headed he is. But your child carries Ned’s blood and because of that there is nothing I won’t do to protect her” he placed a hand on Cersei’s shoulder.

“What is her name your grace?” Jon asked

“Joanna…” she striated her head with proud and said again “Joanna Stark of house Stark and Lannister!”

They all are in shock about her announcement.

“Your Grace?” Jon asked in disbelieved.

Before she could say door open again Varys came too hurriedly toward them.

Varys said “Forgive me, your grace … I believe we have found a solution to you…” He looked at the baby “Little problem” he finished with lower voice. “There isn’t much time… I afraid”

“Thank the gods... What it Lord Varys?” She asked with curiosity.

Jon said “Robert had impregnated a girl he had been using as a bed warmer. She died in child birth and...” he paused mournfully “It would seem the girl will not make it as well” he said sadly.

“King mourns the death of the Lady Lyanna … and he will be distraught” said Varys.

“It’s is the time we need to switch the children” Jon said quietly.

“Switch?” It hadn’t occurred to her yet what that would mean for baby.

“Yes… we believe in his grief his grace will not know the difference between infants” Varys said.

Cersei looked down at her blonde haired beauty _I have no choice I have to make this decision_. _My baby forgive me but if they will harm my baby no I can’t_   _do that_ “but what my baby? what will you do with my baby? she need me. How can you let her live without mother?” she asked unconsciously wrapping her arms around the tiny body.

Jon, Varys and Ser looked at Jaime for long moment so she too with curious and for answer from him. Jaime swallowed his fear in the end and said “She will be my daughter!”

**Present**

Cersei’s thought interrupt when Jaime putted his hand on her shoulder.

Cersei is waiting for her daughter arrival outside red keep.

 _Eight years, my daughter is apart from me for eight years! My daughter is woman grows. She is most beautiful maiden in the world. Now she will be stay with me she will sleep on my laps, with me under my embrace_ Smile playing on her lips on thought about her daughter.

“Joanna is here Cersei” inform Jaime. She looked him and he signs his eyes toward coming Lannister party on horizon.


	7. Catelyn Stark

**Winterfell**

Why he made decision to send away our true born children and allowed baster twins in Winterfell? The bastard girl walking around acting like the keep is her and to makes matters worse since Ned gave them whole power to runs North even they also responded Kings and king’shand letter without Ned acknowledge and Ned even didn't scold her on that.  _It’s too much. She did some sorcery over Ned_.  _I have been trying to get him to get rid of them but that will never happen. It seem. I have to do something._

Ned refuse to take my advice to marry of girl and done with it and send baster boy to the wall. It already worse enough that Ned gave whole money accountability on them. They started buying expensive possession things to them self, _baster girl brought Dornish Red wine! She did not even touch northern ale any more._

It was not just that after the Rebellion Ned brought home his twin bastards, but it also hurt to see that they had the Stark looks when none of our trueborn children have.

_“Robb you don’t have to go south”_

_“Mother it is important in future that I’m in south”_

_“Stark did not farewell in south son. What is that more precious than Winterfell? You belong to North son”_

_“Mother I can’t tell you that. You have to ask father. That is not my secret to reveal”_

_“If you leave North than baster will usurp you…”_

_“Mother! Never say ill about my baby twins! Never” with yelling he left her alone in room._

Today Ned summoned Lady Catelyn for discuss the matter of basters.  _I hope seven make him some good_

She headed toward godswood. She noticed there were three knights also present with Ned.  _Ned finally make decided over his baster faith_  she keeps silence for a time. Twins appear. They are also coming to godswood too. They are muttering and giggling under them breathes.

They now front of them, stop mutter and looking toward Ned

“Do you know why I summon you?” Ned asked to twins

“I presume... Lady Stark going to Rivarrun?!!” Arya teased Lady Stark with excited tone

“How dare you? Watch your tongue girl. Who are you to send me away?” Cat shouted in anger

Before Arya could give answer Ned exclaim “Little pup. No one going to anywhere and Cat calm yourself”

“Such a disappointment” Arya muttered in low voice but enough every one heard that.

Cat tighten her teeth while looking to Ned “Ned?” asked angrily again

“Lady Stark I ask your forgiveness behalf of my sister” Jon asked politely.

“You nothing to forgive Jon” Ned pointing out to Arya “Pup, you do not open your mouth until I say. Ask your apology to Lady Stark. Am I clear?” Ned said rigidly

“Forgive me Lady Stark for my slip of tongue” Arya mutter in low voice that no one heard what she said

“I didn't hear what you said pup” Ned said

Arya exclaimed in sarcastic tone “I ask your forgiveness Lady Stark”

Ned looks to her Lady wife for her response and she him. After moment Ned raised his eyebrow. _Ned i never forgive this girl_

“I forgive you” Catelyn said to Arya

She nodded and smirks while looking her feet.

“You know what happened in king's landing after Robert’s rebellion?” Ned asked Jon

Jon and Arya looked confuse by Lord stark question. Jon gather his thoughts and say “Tywin Lannister sacked city by treachery. Lannister started killing innocent women and children and rapped women and girl. Mountain rapped Princess Elia Martell while her son's blood on his hand that he smashed prince head to the wall and princess Rheanye stabbed hundred times to the death than Mountain cut princess Elia half with his great sword. Jaime Lannister stabbed King Aerys behind his back”

“Do you thing this act is justified?” Ned asked again

Jon hesitated and confused  _why Lord Stark discuss this matter right now what the point with us_ “No, My Lord. That was cruelty and brutality that never accepted by men and gods. Flowing innocent's blood can't be do justice nor did dignity in that and no honor”

Ned satisfy by his answer “I proud of you my son what you are now. You are now man grow as honorable as I nurtured you”

 _Ned called this baster my son! No never he never be Ned’s true son he is shame of house stark_  though Catelyn

 _Lord Stark proud of me! Lord Stark never called me my son since my ten name day why sudden change? He discusses king’s landing fall and called me my son. Something going on, he wants us to send away so Lady Stark succeeded in her plot. No Lord Stark will rid of me but never Arya._ Jon though

“You thinking that why we are talking about Robert’s rebellion” Ned asked to twins

“I never... I mean yes Lord Stark” said Jon with low voice

“There are many consequences of war and you know that. People die in war. Evil people and good heart’s people too”

Twins just nodded.

“Tell me Jon why we rebelled against crown in Robert’s rebellion?”

Jon hesitated to give answer. Lord Stark never openly talked about Robert’s rebellion because that reopen long painful wounds that stain on house Stark.

“Rhaegar Targaryen kidnapped Lady Lyanna and rapped her then King Aerys Killed Lord Richard and Lord Brandon” said Jon with sober voice

“You are right. We also started war belief in that but after war settle reality were different then that”

Twins and Lady Catelyn confused again by Lord Stark explanation.

“What those mean Lord Stark?! That war didn’t fight on this basis than on what?” Catelyn asked curiously.

 “Lie. Robert’s rebellion started on lie…” Ned said firmly and in his voice pain literally feels.

“What?!!” Lady Catelyn spat in shock “How Ned? we all know that Rhaegar kidnaped your sister and rapped her. King Aerys Killed Lord Richard and Brandon. How Can you denied that?”

“I did not denied King’s action nor Rheagar’s” Ned exclaim

“Then where is lei on that Ned?” asked Catelyn

Ned took deep breath and explained “After the rebellion I left the capital to look for Lya and I learned from the spider exactly where she was. When I and some of my most loyal bannermen rode up to the tower that Lya was in. We found three king’s guard... the same king’s guard that are here today” Ned sign toward three knights that standing there “We could have easily fought each other to the death, but there had been enough bloodshed in the rebellion and instead of fighting I just wanted to see Lya and try and bring her home”

Lady Catelyn and twins eyes wide after acknowledge of King Aery’s three Kingsguard have been here since the rebellion. Living with them and she never suspected.

_What are they doing here Ned? Hide them to the beginning and never told me. I’m your Lady wife and you did not trust me with this. How dangerous it will be if someone finds out this_

“There I learn truth” Ned said in sober voice

Catelyn looked Ned with questioning eyes Ned continue “Lya and Rheagar fell in love at the tourney of Harrenhall, and that Rhaegar had annulled his marriage with Elia Martell to marry Lya. We all do things that we may or may not regret in the name of love. Rheagar and some of his most trusted men act on Lya’s wish that Lya did not want to marriage Robert so Lya plan to run away and Rheagar gave her that choice and she gone with Rheagar willing. That happened when she was heading to Riverun at that time for my Brother Brandon's wedding. When they found each other they left latters for my father and me. We later found out that Benjen helped her to escape”

Lady Catelyn hand goes to her mouth. She can’t know what to think. Shock came over her while she breathing heavily. Twins is also in same manner as Lady Stark.

“We also found out that your sister lady Lysa and Lord Baelish hide Lya’s letters that she left for us and plotted rumors that prince kidnapped Lya” Ned said to Catelyn.

“No, that can’t Ned. You have some misunderstanding. My sister never did that. You accuse on my sister that she started rebellion”

Ned nodded and before he say one knight speaks “Lady Lyanna told me herself that she left letters for her family and inform lady Lysa where they find that letters. Stark family never reached that letters Lady Stark”

Catelyn looked knight with questioning face and knight said again “Where is my manner. I’m Ser Oswell Whent my Lady” and with that he bow his head.

Catelyn eyes gone on Ned again “What she gain on that Ned?”

“Uncle Brandon would abound his marriage and would go to king’s landing to rescue aunt Lyanna where he would probably killed himself again mad king that what planned by your fish sister. After uncle death Baelish happily wed you red fish!!! Baelish had his revenge to uncle Brandon. A perfect plot to rid of Uncle” Arya said with fury.

“Arya!!!” Ned shouted. Everyone in shocked on Arya’s improper language.

But her fury goes beyond and she continues yelling “No father all fish are ambitious. This red fish also have been plotting to rid of us. They force you to had marriage red fish. If they did not force you for marry, you could have wed with my mother and we were never born baster, we have our mother with us. Her treachery little sister was cause thousands of innocent death so red fish have Baelish. Targaryen, Lannister, Tully, Baratheon I hate them I hate all of them!!! They divested us to our mother!!”

Catelyn and Jon face already in graved. Knights shivered by Arya’s outburst of language and fury that relished on Lady stark.

Ned goes toward Arya. He putted his both hands on her cheeks. Arya closed her eyes she can’t see in her father eyes. Tears flowing through her cheek. Ned raised her face “hey hey hey. Look at me pup. Look at me” she did not open her eyes.

Arya said while crying and sniffing “I want my mother father, I want to be with mother. I will be good girl father. I will obey you, never bother to anyone. Please tell me father who is my mother?”

“Your mother always with you my pup” Ned ensure her and Arya open her eyes with questioning glance

“What that mean? Mother always with me. why she did not come to me. She doesn't love me?” asked sadly

“She love her little pups with her whole heart” Arya don't want to give up now

"Then why she never meet us? Why you never let us?"

Ned Stark pause for a moment every word feel like heavy burden to him. What she react after learn that her mother is not more in this world. but time is here to know "You meet her every time when you picks a winter rose for her and goes for her in to crypts of Winterfell"

Arya's eyes wide open.

“Aunt Lyanna!!” Jon said in shock and disbelieve.

Ned stared Jon for while and then again in Arya’s eyes “Lyanna Stark is your mother and Rheagar Targaryen is your father”

Arya's mind blank.  _My mother is dead_ ,  _Ned Stark is not my father_ She cannot move, can't speak and suddenly darkness swallow her.

 


	8. Joanna Stark

King's landing

Joanna knew what she is; she had known it since she was old enough to understand. she is Lannister, a Lannister always pays their debts, all of them. She bore the golden Lannister hair and light sparking grey eyes, she did not born with Lannister name because she was baster daughter of ser Jaime Lannister, but king legitimated her and gave Lannister name. She is heir of Casterly Rock.

Jaime pulled her into a hug tight enough to suffocate her and she eagerly returned the embrace with just as much force. 

"Father" Jaime released her and grey eye meet green. 

"Joanna, look at you, you woman grew now" Jaime said with smirk and she blushed.

"I'm too brother, thought as a man" said Tyrion Lannister 

"Brother" Jaime said with smile while raising eye brow. Tyrion gave him a big smile return.

"My little dove. Come here" Cersei said to Joanna with that she took her in her embrace. After released her "how your journey my love?"

"Uneventful aunt Cersei"

"You must tired. Come, your room prepared and bath drawn for you" Cersei said and grabbed her hand for lead her to her room.

"Tell my love how live in Casterly Rock, That pleases you?"

"Yes it is aunt. i vary like there thought after all Rock is my home. I'm heir of Casterly Rock"

"Yes you are" she conformed and continued "There is welcome feast held tonight for all Lords who present for my son's wedding. Your present must be required after all your absence has been noticed by king and father"

"We had disputed matter to attend that took more time than we expected" she looked around and no one there so she continue "but i will do my best for grandfather but i don't care about your drunken husband" 

Cersei said with smirk "I think not. That’s all i ask" they reached her chamber

"This is your chamber anything you want asked your handmaiden. We will meet at feast"

She nodded and entered her chamber.

 

* * *

 

  _This is capital the viper snake den. Lairs, plot maker claim higher. Lannister rule this den more than any other houses. I have to secure after grandfather. He trusted me with Lannister legacy that I shall prove myself worthy. Now I'm here then let's start bloody game._

She was in the bathtub. Handmaiden entered in chamber and said "My Lady"

Joanna noticed her for time and asked "What is your name"

"Maira my lady" Joanna nodded

"How long have you been working here Maira?"

"Four years my lady"

"Where you worked in this time"

"I’m queen's handmaiden my lady. The Queen order me to attend you, my lady"

"You are queen's most trusted handmaiden i presume"

Maira hesitated but gave answer "Yes my lady"

"Tell me. What happening in court?"

Maira confused by Joanna’s question "My lady?"

"I know you have more information than any other lords and ladies after all you are queen’s handmaiden. She never hired any dumb baster in her service. Don't play with me. Give me answer what i asked or you know consequence. Don't you?" Maira nodded while shivering "Tell me everything after Jon Arryn death"

"King asked Lord Eddard Stark for next king's hand after Lord Arryn's death but Lord Stark refused. Also king intended to wed prince Joffery to Lord Stark's daughter and that proposal also refused by Lord Stark"

"Lord Stark refused king's proposal and king did nothing?"

"No my lady"

"Any reason behind King's cowardliness"

Fear appear on Maira’s face by Joanna’s words for the King but said in low voice "King can't go against Lord Stark that what i know, my lady"

"What that mean Maira?"

"I heard gossip that no one wants war with Stark"

"Even queen did not offend?"

She did not give answer. "I want truth Maira"

She only nodded

_How can stark become that powerful that aunt also not had mind on that? They are threat to the crown. I have to meet aunt. If other houses insult likes this to the crown than what fear they have for the crown for Lannister. They will laugh on Lannister. I must teach them where their place is._

"After Lord Stark's baster daughter refused king's wish there was small council meeting held by king for take action against House Stark's insult and refusing crown's proposal"

"What wait? Refused by baster?" Joanna exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes my lady. The King's latter responded by Lord Stark's baster daughter. Lord Stark didn't respond himself"

“This is high treason against the crown! What they decided in small council meeting?”

“Nothing my lady”

“I expected this to the stag. He is coward”

Maira already in horror by Joanna’s ill words toward king

"You know what she responded?" Joanna asked curiously

"She responded with only one sentence, my lady that 'My king, my father Lord Eddard Stark belong to North'" 

_I can't believe Stark's baster mocked fat king. This is serious matter now that the crown couldn't move on that. What grandfather thing on this event. Offend crown mean offend Lannister i have to ask him._

“Go on” Joanna command

"Then your grandfather Lord Tywin become king's hand and started negotiation with Tyrell for prince's bride and finally Margaery Tyrell betrothal to prince. All houses are here to attend wedding my lady"

"All house? Stark came for wedding after this event? And Martell too"

"Yes my lady"

 _Now i have chance to teach Stark that what Lannister mean I will give them answer for the crown's humiliation_  "who is representative of house Stark?"

 "Robb Stark, heir of Winterfell" 

 

* * *

 

Feast is a shit thing. Joanna never believes in feast that was only for some mask maker and flattery. Feast is for gossip and waste of time for Lords and ladies who truly want work.

"My Queen" she greeted and then toward the King “My king. A pleasure to meet my King”

“Yes yes Joanna. Daughter of kingslayer”

 _You are King too you whore-monger_ Joanna swallowed her dislike toward the King and also her father's insult and said “My honour my King”

“Honour?" the King said and laugh in roar.

 _I will kill you, you fat oaf_ she looked at Queen so she may interrupt. Queen smile at her and sign her to leave. She took her leave and sat beside his grandfather. They were separate to the rest of crowd.

"Something wrong?" Tywin Lannister asked while sip wine.

"You know what is wrong grandfather"

"This is nothing that can bother you" he looked her for while

 _Grandfather always know where i stuck_  "Stark humiliated the crown and still their head does not on spike but they are enjoying crown food and wine. How pathetic"

"That's bother you" She nodded

"How you will take their heads?" Tywin asked again

"I will declare them traitor to the crown and summon them to capital for their crimes against the crown and done with it"

"Do you believe Lord Stark will come?"

"I know he will not. So i shall make their heir hostage who is right now here in capital" she smirk with that.

"Do you still believe Lord Stark will come?"

"Why not? He has to for his son" 

"May be he come but not alone... with whole Northern army"

Joanna shook her head "Then we also have our army. We will crush them in battle field" she said firmly.

Lord Tywin smirked and said "You have perfect plan to eliminate Stark" she smile back and Lord Tywin continue "But I have some doubt"

She looked confused  _What i forgot in my plan_ "What that?" she asked curiously

"If war broke out with Stark, Tully and Arryn may be join them too and you forgot about Martell"

"We still have upper position. We outnumber than them even they all come together to face us. War do not only win by military strength. We have gold and now with Tyrell's grain too. Now tell me grandfather you have any doubt?"

Lord Tywin just smirked. She sat there for log time. She greeted all those lords and ladies who came to her. She observed all the people who present in hall. 

"Excuse me grandfather, can i take my leave?" Lord Tywin nodded and with that she headed toward her chamber but suddenly she turns and headed toward garden.

 

* * *

 

The garden was beautiful at night and peaceful. Amongst the flowers and roses grown around the stone walkways toward the Heart tree. 

Walking past the glowing bugs and the rain of cherry blossoms carried on the warm southern wind of the night; it was hard for there not to be a moment of peace inside her chest.

Stopping in front of the fountain she looked into the serene sloshing water and stuck his hand inside, surprised at the coolness of it despite its exposer to the heat of the day. Blossoms tickled her face as they floated by.

Her mind was suddenly a million miles away. Back West to Casterly Rock.  _I miss peace of Casterly Rock_

Removing her hand out of the water she walked slowly to the stone bench near the fountain and lay back on it without a thought. Placing a hand behind her head she looked up at the fields of twinkling stars, like a million perfect snowflakes on a Night's Watch banner.

"You look like a fish i caught once …"

The exquisitely handsome face of a man with red hair with blue eyes took her by surprise. She was startled that someone had been sitting on the bench the whole time and she had failed to notice him.

Joanna sat up quickly and cleared her throat. "How dare you? call me fish"

The man gave a sly grin and bright a sack of wine up to her mouth to drink. "Forgive me my lady if i offended you" He replied taking a gulp and sign to her body "but you really look like a golden fish" with that he smile.

 _He is fearless too_ She realized that her hair was hoarsely with the wind "I think you are right. My apology for rude on you. I'm tired of this feast and people's barking"  _why i telling my feeling to stranger_  

"I can understand. I'm also here for peace" He said

She studied him with cool annoyance. "And getting drunk, I thought it would be quite obvious, my lord"

He laugh and a shake of his head.

"Do you find me funny, my lord?" She asked 

He began to laugh again, this time bowing his head in his hands.

"Maybe I should sell my title, forsake my family, and join a mummer's troop …" She replied in annoyance, but for reasons unknown there was a smile on her face that only his laugh could bring out of her.

Man sighed and scrubbed his face "Forgive me my lady … it's just you"

Joanna lifted an eyebrow. "What?" She asked.

Man said with smirk "I'm here since fortnight and every day i visit this place but no one gave second though to come here.  You are first one who came here. I though here I’m only stupid who wants peace rather than... You know what i mean. Don’t you?"

 _This man is interesting._   She smirks herself and said "first you call me golden fish now you call me stupid. Are you mocking me my lord for coming here?"

He didn't reply instead offered her wine skin. She gave him a nod and took the wine skin from him, their hands brushing slightly. For a moment they paused and stared and finally she swigged, closing her eyes. she felt the burn on the way down, it was a good tingle and it seemed to settle her nerves. She sighed and opened her eyes watching the moon reflected on the rippling dark water of the fountain.

When she turned she found that man was still watching her, his eyes never left. They seemed to sparkle when a firefly flew between them. She gave him a nervous smile and turned away from the piercing stare.

"Do I bother you, my lady?" he asked in a suddenly husky low tone.

she turned back and looked him in the eyes. "No, my lord … just puzzle me." she replied with a studying look. She tilted her head with a smile. "You surprise me, my lord. Most, any man have claimed to know me did not even dare to speak me like you speak. But you're the first man that admits the truth of the matter. tell me my lord you know me or being blind so you can mock me behind"

"According to you we can only make fun who we know" he made eyes contact with her "But i doesn't care. You don't want to fun on me without know me but i do" 

"That's not i mean. I just wonder you know me"

"It's matter to you?"

She didn't reply.  _no it's not_  she turn her head to the sky. It's beautiful sight. Silence took her all days burden.  _he is right this place is feel different i feel familiar like i belong to here why i feel that way?_

They sat there for a long time. When she looked him for her shocked he sleeping there. H _e looks handsome and charming with sense of humour and fierceness._   _This is the life no burden of world. I forgot world with him! This feeling is something i can't understand but nevertheless feel good._

When she tried to move but branch cracked in her feet that made enough voice that wake him. He slowly open his eyes.

"Forgive me if i wake you my lord"

He smiles at her while staring in her eyes "Nothing to forgive my lady. You may go it's too late. I will stay little longer"

She nodded "Well met, my lord" with that without listened reply she headed toward her chamber while little smile appear on her lips.


	9. Daenerys / Jon

**Daenerys Targaryen**

Daenerys was exhausted. She had never stopped struggling, not once. Not when she was captured in the gardens of Illyrio Mopatis' manse, not when she was tied up and gagged and thrown over the back of a horse. Not when she was thrown on ship and left in big luxurious cabin. She had allowed rooming in cabin, plenty of fruits, foods, new dresses and wine all thing that have for royal family she has but forbidden to go outside cabin. Only one man every day came inside to visit her for asked about her wellbeing and girl for drawn bath. She was surprise by act of her captor. This is not in case every hostage given this type of leverage that she had. They never talked with her on ship nor here in wheelhouse. She is so frightened. It thrummed through her, made her shiver as though from cold, made her throat tight and her head feel as though someone had stuffed cotton inside her very skull. She cried every day. She is dragon no not she _, dragon never cry I cry so I’m not dragon brother told me. He is last dragon._

When she was on ship she overheard that they set sail to Westeros North kingdom’s famous port White harbor. She knew that northern kingdom took part of demises of her family. Viserys told her that they are friends of usurper dogs. This is Robert’s worked. He may know my brother plan to take his rightful place that usurper dogs snatched from my family. _They kidnapped me so they would easily kill my brother and his plan to take army of horse lord in exchange me, no… Sold me to horse lord so he has forty thousand men’s army that plan would fail and they succeeded in that._

Wheelhouse stopped and men are talking something. Sun already down and night howling they never ride in night but today they do. Those things terrified her _. I don't know where I’m, who they are, why they kidnap me? My brother is more threat to them then me. What works they have with me, if i was with my brother, then he had his own army and_ _he would have set sail to Westeros for conquer it. But i did not want to marry that horse lord. I want to go home. My home with red doors and lemon tree in courtyard._

Suddenly doors of wheelhouse open and her thought interrupted. She saw that there was her captor standing with two men she never saw in her journey. Well she only saw her captor and service girl in her journey. New men staring at her like seeing ghost in her with wide eyes. Her heart beating thousand times in minute like it’s will probably come out her chest. She was just listening to the sound of her heart. She felt herself actually feeling nervous.

“QUEEN Rhaella” the old man speaks out.

Her heart stops beating. Queen Rhaella is not just a name. It’s her mother name. She died so her daughter lives. Viserys told her that her mother was pure soul in this world, very kind, compassionate.

“Princess Daenerys” second man said politely with bowing his head.

She was stunned. _Why they giving me courtesy. I’m hostage. Is this way in Westeros?_ She has been holding her tears too long but her eyes betray her and eyes become wet. First thought about her mother and now what will happen with her?

“My Princess, nothing to fear. You are safe here” old man console her “I’m lord commander of the Kingsguard Ser Gerold Hightower and” sigh his companion “This is my brother Ser Arthur Dayne”

 _No this man is lying. My father’s Kingsguard died in the war. They are playing trick. But nevertheless I have nothing to do, do i? Just to abide them._ She nodded.

“My princess I escort you to your chamber” old man said while raising his hand toward her.

She hesitated for moment. She staring backs them for a time than finally came out in to the wheelhouse without grabbed old man hand.

They gave her nervous smile and started lead her to her chamber. Castle is big and worm than on the way here. Wall is too big and there were no people, she notice that only they was walked alone whole way to her chamber.

They stop at one the door and opened it. “This is your chamber my princess” said who claim Ser Arthur Dayne.

She stopped by the door and started seeing him with questioning look on her face. She collected her all energy and asked with low cracked and fearful voice “Where… Where am i?”

Before he could answer someone came toward them. They smile at him. _Why they smiling?_

“Lord Stark” her captor bow his head “I safely fetched Princess Daenerys Targaryen to you my lord”

Stark… house Stark is enemy of house Targaryen. _Brother mansion about them. Stark girl bewitched my big brother Rhaegar for political gain so father gave justice for them over treason against the crown. They declared war and support_ _usurper_ _Robert. They are savages, barbarian and they even does not worship seven._ Thinking about Stark, her body shivers.

Lord Stark observed her whole and then staring her face “You did” then made pause “Meet me tomorrow after supper at my solar Jorah”

“My lord” with bowing his head her captor retreated corridor. Lord Stark came near her. She rolled one foot back in hesitation then Lord Stark stopped coming forward by realize her fear.

Lord Stark moved his face toward two knights “I request you for one guard at princess door tonight”

“It’s our duty and honor my lord” said old man then he looking her.

“You have many questions my princess. I will give you all answers. It’s difficult for you but first you must understand that you are safe here. It’s time for you to take the tiredness of the journey. We will talk next day I promise”

She can’t believe what Lord Stark said to her. _He wants me to trust on them. They all behave politely with me. How? Why?_

She nodded. Lord Stark gave back little smile. After that she going to the room and closed the door. But she stands behind there for a while and observe her new chamber. Chamber is small to compare to her chamber in Pantos. Chamber organize perfectly there big bed, fur of matrices, table and four chair near fireplace in that the wood already lighting. Fruits, wine skin and glasses placed on table.

She was confused, nervous. She wants to cry, screaming on her situation. She want to understand what was events happened with her _why? what motive they have?_ She is too exhausted that lead her to bed.

 

* * *

 

**Jon**

When Jon Snow was a child, he dreamed of bearing his father’s name.

Children understood more than they were given credit for, and as a child Jon had understood that he did not belong. There was the fact of his place: never at the high table, never in the family wing, never at his father or brother’s side when they welcomed guests to Winterfell. There was the fact of his unknown mother, because he always, always knew that Lady Catelyn was Robb’s mother, not his. And there was the fact of his name: Snow.

He didn’t remember how old he was when he first learned what it meant to be a bastard. What he did remember was the strange sense of relief he felt at knowing he wasn’t alone. his sister too, nameless son and daughter with no place at the world. And then he was angry, because why should this one fact of them birth define the course of them life? Why should they be punished for them parents’ choices?

Perhaps it would have been easier if Lord Stark hadn’t been so kind. Lord Stark never treated them like a bastard; he was warm and generous with them time and attention, and going from that to the wintry stares of Lady Catelyn, to the greeting of, “You’re Ned Stark’s bastard,” everywhere they went, hurt more than if they had simply grown up in obscurity. He was an object of curiosity: the one blemish to Ned Stark’s honor.

He had never given much thought to Lyanna Stark. In the family memory, she was forever the girl at Harrenhal, beautiful and vivacious and beloved. When he thought of her, he only ever felt a faint sense of pity for the girl who had been stolen away by a greedy prince. Beautiful, lost Lyanna. His mother.

Arya was miserable last four days since Lord Stark announce their truth. She closed herself in her chamber. She doesn’t talk with any one, don't even with him. just one thing she allowed is to sleep with him. She has been silence all days that bother him most.  _She was upset on not being Lord Stark daughter. I never have been believed on that I’m belonging to here but my sister did. That why I’m not hurt the way my sister heart hurt on this revelation. Suppose we have to happy that we know now that who is our mother but instead we are in grave, miserable. all that we know we want to achieve is lie. My life was bas on lie._

He is sat on chair while Arya on bed. Fireplace going to duel. Arya is staring into fire. Her eyes are wet and red with fire reflection on her black big eyes make her face looked most scenic. His thought came in disarray when the knock came from the door.  _Who is came at midnight?_

He gone to door, opened it. "Lord Stark" he said. 

"Can i?" Lord Stark sign to come in chamber. Jon nodded.

Ned entered in chamber and sat beside Arya. Jon closed door and sat on chair. Silence hug them all. Jon did not understand what he would do. After long silence Ned stand up and about to go but suddenly Arya grabbed his hand and then hug him. Ned released her to him embrace and cuddling her face. Ned sat on bed again Arya putting her head on Ned’s lap.

 "I don't want to be that stupid prince's daughter"

"No i think not, and you never be"

"Then why you said that" she said bitterly.

"It’s terrible mistake. I ask your forgiveness" Ned softly asked

"I forgive you if..." she said and raised her eyes brow "You have to name me your daughter"

"You are my daughter my little pup" Ned politely insures her

"No not like that. I mean i want to be Stark... Arya Stark!" she proclaimed.

"But you are true born daughter of Lya"

"That i asked. Please father. I’m true born. Why i can't take my mother name? That is my pride that i have to wear. To become Stark has been my dream since I was child"

"Stubborn as your mother. You know what your mother name you?" Ned asked. She excited on Ned's question, _Mother  gave us name._  thought bring smile on Jon lips. 

"Visenya Targaryen" Ned Announced.

She twisted her lips and with smirk "I imagine then Jon name is Aegon Targaryen" Ned nodded with that she laughed “Mother was fancy for Aegon the conqueror" she paused for moment and she said firmly "So I'm"

 Ned face becomes serious. Jon realized meaning behind words. Arya  _wanted to conquer over seven kingdoms. She always delighted with the thought of war, blood thirsty. Darkness I saw darkness in you that I want to prevent, my wolf._

“Arya” Jon called her but she didn't respond.  Ned looked him with worry eyes.

“You know Jon. You are rightful king of the seven kingdoms. Sixteen years we have waited. Indefatigable work has made North stronger than ever. North is stand behind you if you want to retake your birthright”

Jon was shocked. He never expected his life takes turn this way were four days ago he was bastard son of Lord Eddard Stark, no land, no respect, not even name and today he is rightful King of the seven Kingdoms. Ironic. Arya made herself clear she want Stark name but what I want. Become king? That is nasty think but this is your destiny. _No you only want Arya. My little wolf. My whole life i desire to see her smile, careless laughing with her that never be fade away, sleep with her, smell her, ride with her. When i will wake up she is the one who i want to see and last when i will go to sleep. I don't care about the world._

“I don’t want” Jon said firmly

“It’s up to you. Take your time but know one thing Jon…” he pause for moment “Your decision could affect the many life one way or another and I believe in you, always stand behind you. hmm” Ned said with pride.

Silence came again in room.  Jon feel heavy weight of responsibility, any decision he would make,  could bring consequences, could bring war, with that death of thousands. But right now he only think about Arya. 

He looked Arya. with nod she gave her support. He stand up, came forward near Lord Stark and Arya. Knee before them. Lord Stark and Arya stand up quickly. 

"Jon what are do... "

Before Ned finish his sentence Jon spoke up "I have been living my life for the past sixteen years for only one purpose to please your daughter, safe from any danger. She has been the reason I'm here. I promised her that I will never leave her and protect her with my life and I intend to keep that promise until my last breath. She is my life" he looked Arya. her eyes was wide and face was stunned but little smile on her lips. He turn his face again toward Lord Stark "I Jon of house Stark and house Tygaryan ask your daughter Arya's hand in marriage" 

Ned was surprised by the confession of Jon. Lord Stark looked both with same intention to understand new development. He took big breath, putted his hand on Arya's shoulder,looking in to her eyes "You want this? My pup?"

Arya stared him for moment and then her feet "I...  Father...  It's " word did not come out easily. Arya was nervous and hagitation clearly seem on her face, cheeks gone red. "I feel same father"

Lord Stark smile at her,  raised her head with his hand so he can look in to her eyes, kissed her forehead "are you sure you want to marry?"

She nodded. "I hate to marry but Jon is my brother and he know me the way who I'm and that all I want. We have been live whole life same as we are married. I have to marry someday so why not Jon"

"He is your option in that" Lord Stark asked

She staring her feet and did not respond. 

"I asked you daughter" Lord Stark said

She raised her eyes "No. I love him father" Arya confessed.

Lord Stark smirk "Then I approve this match but " he looking to Jon "I will not tolerate my daughter's tear" said firmly. 

 _Lord Stark is father of Arya so its him right to over protective toward her safety. He never threaten any one without reason and after me only Lord Stark is a man who love Arya dearly._  Lord Stark face gone more serious. _Now you have face fury of Lord Stark_. Jon came in tensed.

"I would never let that happen" Jon insure him.

Lord Stark shook his head "You better. If you hurt... "

Arya interrupted him "Father, stop making fun of Jon" after seeing each other for a while, they began to laugh loudly.

 _Lord Stark played trick on me_. He smile forcefully with them. Lord Stark sign both and they both now in Ned's arm. Jon feel respect, love in that embrace. He distanced himself from Lord Stark after learn that he was bastard son of his father and Lady Stark continuously remind him his status was reason of more part played for them parted. He feel guilty over his act toward Lord Stark. He have been respect him as man but never had been love him as father because he always blame him for his baster status.. Arya have been right father love both of them equally, never disrespect them, never embarrass them nor front of people nor in private. Jon never understood his father's love. 

Lord Stark separated from them, politely said "it's too late, sleep now hmm" and he got out of the room.

Jon stare in to Arya's eyes. There is new spark in eyes that he know. Before he could said Arya speak with flushing "Well your grace" looking his lips "We have to wait until marriage" she twisted her lips.

He grabbed her nightgown while second hand laid behind her neck, with force he pulled her toward him "As my little wolf's command" and he press softly kiss on her lips.


End file.
